Army of Gears
by Writer72
Summary: My first story, and I think its gonna be GREAT! I hope you all enjoy this little look into what I think of!...well, most of it anyways. Still, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chp 1 Field Trip

_Army_

_of_

_Gears_

Disclaimer: Welcome to a little world in my mind called _Gears_. The world I speak of doesn't exist, although, it might one day. This world called Gears is my world, a world of machines and miraculous technology. Any form of technology you can think of has been created here for the needs of others, even if for the needs of combat if necessary.

Harriet: And I'm just some person he thought up before! I'll be the one giving you information on the various machines as we pass through the story! Also, as the story progresses, you may see a few familiar charactrs from many different shows. that will be explained later in the story as well, so don't worry. All had been thought out, so nothing could possibly... *explosion is heard in distance* ...umm, well...shouldn't go wrong. I hope you enjoy.

Me: And now, we shall peer into the world of my imagination, called _Gears_. I only own a few characters. Characters from T.V. shows, such as digimon, I do not own. EnJoY mY sToRy.

_The world before had been seen as a society in progress. In the 21st century, one man had created a group of people excelling in the art of engineering. They had called their group the society of technological advancement, the STA. They worked day and night, each on a program of their own that would, in time, change how we think about technology. As they progressed, one of them, former head scientist Karret Melaran, had began to think differently of his companions. Later in time, he would steal all his partners information, using it to his advantage. He had become what the others had feared, something they called a mechanical psychopath. He wasn't crazy, he was only paranoid, but thats all it took for him to progress their studies even farther then they had meant to go. Soon, he had gone too far. As time went on, he had begun work on a machine, not of help to humanity, but of threat to them all. He was stopped before he could be succesful, being executed by the military in his own home, in the basement where he kept his experiments. The others had come later and collected their data, leaving the machine as it was, incomplete. Something for time to destroy. Now, thanks to the society, the technological advances of the future had become the present. Now, is the time for ideas to become reality, for thoughts to be fully expressed...for what was thought to be gone forever to become real once again..._

"Welcome, everyone, to the hall of african american inventors!," said the museum guide to the group behind her.

You couldn't tell right away, but it was one of the classes of the Institute of Mathematical Engineering (yes, I know its weird). Some of them yawned, tired of listening to this woman. "This is so boring!," one of the students whispered.

"Why'd we even come on this thing?," another said.

In the back, one of them looked at the inventions, stating their names one by one. One of the students, a girl with light-brown hair, looked around. "Hey, where's Darin?," she asked to no one in particular.

As if the answer had to be spoken. A boy ran through the doors into the section of the museum, panting. "Can't *huff* believe it took me *huff* fiftenn minutes *huff* to get here!"

He looked up from the floor, panting, and smiled a bit, walking into the group. "So, what'd I miss?"

The girl sighed and looked at him. "Nothing in particular, just everything we need for our test."

Darin looked at her, a bit wide-eyed. "Seriously!? Aw man!"

The girl smiled at him. "Just kidding, we actually just started this thing."

Darin looked forward at the woman speaking, then back at her. "Oh...that wasn't funny!"

The girl giggled and smiled at him again. "Not to you, of course."

Darin sighed and looked forward, putting his hands on the back of his head and trying to listen to the woman at the front.

As they moved along with the museum tour, however, he began to lose interest. "I could make much better stuff, even better then the stuff we have now."

The girl looked at him and shoook her head. "No way you could beat all the other stuff thats been made lately. I mean, they've already made a way for everyone to get to the moon! How could you even beat that?"

Darin sighed ad looked at her. "Remember that anything could be possible, so I could actually make something much cooler! Like..."

He scratched his head and sighed. 'Well, I can't think of anything right now, but I will sometime sooner or later."

The girl looked forward at the woman and listened. After a few minutes, Darin looked at her and asked, "What was your name again?"

The girl looked at him. "How could you forget my name? Its Kate."

The boy nodded his head a bit. "Oh yeah, thats right."

Kate giggled a bit. "You act so dumb sometimes, you know that?"

Darin smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, thats what you think."

Kate looked around a bit and spotted a chair. "Hey, whats that supposed to be?"

Darin followed her chair had leather straps on the arms and the front legs with a metal helmet-looking thing hanging above it from a thick elastic cord. "I think thats supposed to be an electric chair."

Kate looked at him. "You mean the thing they used back then to execute prisoners?"

Darin nodded his head. "Exactly."

Kate looked at the chair again and shivered. "To think they used electricity to kill people."

Darin walked up to the chair. "All it looks like is a strapped chair with a helmet over it. Not that impressive."

Kate walked up behind him. "Think like that and you'll never invent anything."

Darin turned to argue, but was stopped when both their names were called by the teacher. "Darin! Kate! Get back in the group!"

They hurried themselves back to the group of students. The tour was over before they even knew it, and they were glad it was over. Outside of the school, Darin said, "That field trip was nothing!"

Kate ran up to him from behind and jumped onto his back, making him stumble forward a bit, but he still stood up. "Kate?"

She giggled. "Gotcha!"

He laughed and looked back at her. "Let me guess, you want to ride back home again?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yep."

He laughed and handed her his bag. "Then carry that for me."

She grabbed the bag, then fell off of him. "Damn, whats in this thing, bricks?"

Darin laughed and helped her up saying, "Maybe. I have lots of books in there, so there might be a brick or two."

They both laughed while Darin picked up his bag and put it on his back. "So...now what?"

"Lets just take the bus for today.," Kate said.

"Alright, a bus ride.," said Darin.

Kate grabbed his hand and smiled. "Yep."

_Meanwhile, in another city, something was happening._

"Shut down the reactor!!!," yelled a voice, far in the depths of the CILO energy production building.

"Sir, It won't! Everything's frozen up!," another replied down to him.

"Damn it!"

The man below looked around the space he was in, looking back up at the other. "Do something! I can't get out!"

"There's nothing I can do sir! Its overloading!"

Steam drove up from around the man below, causing him to be lifted in the air slightly. "SHUT IT DOWN!!!"

The other man shook his head and walked away, not wanting to see anything. The man below screamed loud as boiling water covered his feet. "HELP ME!!!," he screamed, but to no avail.

No one could hear him now as the steam rose up along with the water, soon swallowing him into its depths. The other man walked back as soon as it seemed quiet, smiling to himself as he looked over the railing. "...Perfect."

Nothing was left below in the depths of the reactor, only a few strands of clothing stayed behind as the water drained into the holes in the bottom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Well, thats the beginning of this tale, so I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I shall update soon, so I hope you don't worry about waiting for long.

Harriet: Yeah, don't worry about it! Its gonna be here soon, so enjoy this chapter while he works! It'll get more interesting as we continue!!!

Me: As she said. And just for kicks, I am willing to take any ideas that you possibly might have for me that could work in the story. Make a character for me to see, good or bad, or heck, give me a T.V. character to put in here. It'll just make this thing much more interesting. Please explain with as much detail as you can. So, until then, my good readers... _EnJoY tHe MoOnLiGhT._


	2. Chp 2 Surprise

_Army_

_of_

_Gears_

Disclaimer: Welcome to a little world in my mind called _Gears_. The world I speak of doesn't exist, although, it might one day. This world called Gears is my world, a world of machines and miraculous technology. Any form of technology you can think of has been created here for the needs of others, even if for the needs of combat if necessary.

Harriet: And I'm just some person he thought up before! I'll be the one giving you information on the various machines as we pass through the story! Also, as the story progresses, you may see a few familiar charactrs from many different shows. that will be explained later in the story as well, so don't worry. All had been thought out, so nothing could possibly... *explosion is heard in distance* ...umm, well...shouldn't go wrong. I hope you enjoy.

Me: And now, we shall peer into the world of my imagination, called _Gears_. I only own a few characters. Characters from T.V. shows, such as digimon, I do not own. EnJoY mY sToRy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The world before had been seen as a society in progress. In the 21st century, one man had created a group of people excelling in the art of engineering. They had called their group the society of technological advancement, the STA. They worked day and night, each on a program of their own that would, in time, change how we think about technology. As they progressed, one of them, former head scientist Karret Melaran, had began to think differently of his companions. Later in time, he would steal all his partners information, using it to his advantage. He had become what the others had feared, something they called a mechanical psychopath. He wasn't crazy, he was only paranoid, but thats all it took for him to progress their studies even farther then they had meant to go. Soon, he had gone too far. As time went on, he had begun work on a machine, not of help to humanity, but of threat to them all. He was stopped before he could be succesful, being executed by the military in his own home, in the basement where he kept his experiments. The others had come later and collected their data, leaving the machine as it was, incomplete. Something for time to destroy. Now, thanks to the society, the technological advances of the future had become the present. Now, is the time for ideas to become reality, for thoughts to be fully expressed...for what was thought to be gone forever to become real once again..._

"Welcome, everyone, to the hall of african american inventors!," said the museum guide to the group behind her.

You couldn't tell right away, but it was one of the classes of the Institute of Mathematical Engineering (yes, I know its weird). Some of them yawned, tired of listening to this woman. "This is so boring!," one of the students whispered.

"Why'd we even come on this thing?," another said.

In the back, one of them looked at the inventions, stating their names one by one. One of the students, a girl with light-brown hair, looked around. "Hey, where's Darin?," she asked to no one in particular.

As if the answer had to be spoken. A boy ran through the doors into the section of the museum, panting. "Can't *huff* believe it took me *huff* fiftenn minutes *huff* to get here!"

He looked up from the floor, panting, and smiled a bit, walking into the group. "So, what'd I miss?"

The girl sighed and looked at him. "Nothing in particular, just everything we need for our test."

Darin looked at her, a bit wide-eyed. "Seriously!? Aw man!"

The girl smiled at him. "Just kidding, we actually just started this thing."

Darin looked forward at the woman speaking, then back at her. "Oh...that wasn't funny!"

The girl giggled and smiled at him again. "Not to you, of course."

Darin sighed and looked forward, putting his hands on the back of his head and trying to listen to the woman at the front.

As they moved along with the museum tour, however, he began to lose interest. "I could make much better stuff, even better then the stuff we have now."

The girl looked at him and shoook her head. "No way you could beat all the other stuff thats been made lately. I mean, they've already made a way for everyone to get to the moon! How could you even beat that?"

Darin sighed ad looked at her. "Remember that anything could be possible, so I could actually make something much cooler! Like..."

He scratched his head and sighed. 'Well, I can't think of anything right now, but I will sometime sooner or later."

The girl looked forward at the woman and listened. After a few minutes, Darin looked at her and asked, "What was your name again?"

The girl looked at him. "How could you forget my name? Its Kate."

The boy nodded his head a bit. "Oh yeah, thats right."

Kate giggled a bit. "You act so dumb sometimes, you know that?"

Darin smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, thats what you think."

Kate looked around a bit and spotted a chair. "Hey, whats that supposed to be?"

Darin followed her chair had leather straps on the arms and the front legs with a metal helmet-looking thing hanging above it from a thick elastic cord. "I think thats supposed to be an electric chair."

Kate looked at him. "You mean the thing they used back then to execute prisoners?"

Darin nodded his head. "Exactly."

Kate looked at the chair again and shivered. "To think they used electricity to kill people."

Darin walked up to the chair. "All it looks like is a strapped chair with a helmet over it. Not that impressive."

Kate walked up behind him. "Think like that and you'll never invent anything."

Darin turned to argue, but was stopped when both their names were called by the teacher. "Darin! Kate! Get back in the group!"

They hurried themselves back to the group of students. The tour was over before they even knew it, and they were glad it was over. Outside of the school, Darin said, "That field trip was nothing!"

Kate ran up to him from behind and jumped onto his back, making him stumble forward a bit, but he still stood up. "Kate?"

She giggled. "Gotcha!"

He laughed and looked back at her. "Let me guess, you want to ride back home again?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yep."

He laughed and handed her his bag. "Then carry that for me."

She grabbed the bag, then fell off of him. "Damn, whats in this thing, bricks?"

Darin laughed and helped her up saying, "Maybe. I have lots of books in there, so there might be a brick or two."

They both laughed while Darin picked up his bag and put it on his back. "So...now what?"

"Lets just take the bus for today.," Kate said.

"Alright, a bus ride.," said Darin.

Kate grabbed his hand and smiled. "Yep."

_Meanwhile, in another city, something was happening._

"Shut down the reactor!!!," yelled a voice, far in the depths of the CILO energy production building.

"Sir, It won't! Everything's frozen up!," another replied down to him.

"Damn it!"

The man below looked around the space he was in, looking back up at the other. "Do something! I can't get out!"

"There's nothing I can do sir! Its overloading!"

Steam drove up from around the man below, causing him to be lifted in the air slightly. "SHUT IT DOWN!!!"

The other man shook his head and walked away, not wanting to see anything. The man below screamed loud as boiling water covered his feet. "HELP ME!!!," he screamed, but to no avail.

No one could hear him now as the steam rose up along with the water, soon swallowing him into its depths. The other man walked back as soon as it seemed quiet, smiling to himself as he looked over the railing. "...Perfect."

Nothing was left below in the depths of the reactor, only a few strands of clothing stayed behind as the water drained into the holes in the bottom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Well, thats the beginning of this tale, so I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I shall update soon, so I hope you don't worry about waiting for long.

Harriet: Yeah, don't worry about it! Its gonna be here soon, so enjoy this chapter while he works! It'll get more interesting as we continue!!!

Me: As she said. And just for kicks, I am willing to take any ideas that you possibly might have for me that could work in the story. Make a character for me to see, good or bad, or heck, give me a T.V. character to put in here. It'll just make this thing much more interesting. Please explain with as much detail as you can. So, until then, my good readers... _EnJoY tHe MoOnLiGhT._


End file.
